We Meet Again
by Uchiha-anime-Haruno
Summary: Sakura now a member of the akatsuki is dealing with the new arrival of Sasuke into to the organization, he stirs up emotional trouble while she is romantically involved with the brother he is trying to kill but is there a bigger picture than the messy lovers triangle? who would know with the secrets buried underneath secrets?
1. Chapter 1

"Bye tsunadae-sama later "the pink haired girl chirped as she walked away from tsunadae's office " later shizune " said the girl

"Bye sakura " shizune called out from her desk in return.

"Wow_today__was tough from all that paper work " she thought_" especially considering we had to finish tsunadae-sama's paperwork the old drunk " her inner yelled_" I know I just want to get home and sleep "_

"Or you can go to someone else's home and sleep with them guy or girl just get laid " her inner started to dance around at the thought

_"I'm not ready for that yet god how we the same person "_

"I don't know I'm obviously better than you" she shrugged

_" right "_ she mentally rolled her eyes as she walked to her apartment she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her she waved entering her home she didn't notice the dark figure following her as she walked in. She was finally in her home, sakura plopped herself on her bed and kicked off her shoes just as she was to succumb into the depths of slumber, she noticed a tall silhouette in the corner of her eyes. She quickly reached for a kunai but was suddenly pinned done by the unknown intruder, she squinted her eyes trying to focus her vision on the face of the intruder. She gasped when she saw who exactly was on top of her. It was the leader of the famous akatsuki, our enemy.

Tsunadae spoke of times in her younger days that her and jiraya had come across the akatsuki leader while he was a child along with another child by the name nagato and they taught them how defend themselves as there was a great ninja war going on at the time. She soon started to scanned the person hovering over her still body he was handsome no doubt about that but seemed terrifying and why wouldn't she should be scared stronger then she was before in her genin days or not he was still stronger then her.

he had spiky orange hair, pale soft skin a head taller than she was and there were on his face vampire spikes on his bottom lip , three piercing in each ear, a pole going through each of them and three more piercings on each side of his nose they looked familiar something she saw before that helped with chakra, he had ringed eyes probably from his kekkei genkei and was very muscular and slim as her gaze dropped she realized the position they were in his knee was in between her legs making them spread open and on one elbow for support and his other hand pinning her hands above her head so she couldn't move their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. A graceful blush creped its way across her face. "Sakura haruno " he said his voice sending chills down her spine "y-yes "cursing herself for sounding so weak.

"I have a deal for you ",

"And what makes you think I want anything to do with the likes of you" she spat in a rather harsh tone. "

"You're trying to hunt my best friend down and kill him "

"Because at the moment your life is in my hands "she began to pout

"_He has a point I don't want to die besides it's just a deal a yes or no question with a catch"_

"I'm listening",

"I've been examining you and-"he was cut off

"You meant to say spying on me"

"Whatever you call it anyways I want you to join us we have use of your strengths and medical Justus"

"What makes you think I'll accept",

"the people here think your weak but I know of your strength you are of great value why stay in a place which looks down on you, we can make you even stronger teach you things you've never seen before"

_" he's right maybe I should just leave"_

"yeah we can be great and show all of them what were made of"

"I…um" he lowered his head close enough so that his hot breath was on her ear. "Come with me" he demanded in a low husky voice, "what's your name" she asked "pein" he answered, she whispered "fine than take me pein",

"My pleasure" and in a flash they were both gone

2 YEARS LATER

"Sakura! Wake up pein called for a meeting, un" the said girl just stirred in the bed and mumbled incoherently.

"Sakura! un"

"Fine deidara I'm up, what time is it?"

"6:00 am lets go before pein-sama blows a blood vessel, un" as they entered and sat they took notice pein seemed irritated and at the moment not to be annoyed with.

"_Only an idiot would dare to speak or annoy him even more right now"_

"Oi, why the fuck did we have to come so fucking early" Hidan yelled and sakura sweat dropped anime style.

"Like you said only an idiot" her inner snickered.

Pein glared down at everyone making the room go into a pregnant silence after a few minutes he finally spoke "we are going to be having three new members "as three new figures appeared he spoke again "introduce yourselves" It was Sasuke and his team "Sasuke Uchiha" said the younger Uchiha brother Sakura didn't care much she was over Sasuke she wasn't shocked much to see Sasuke again.

"Hey little red eye isn't that your little brother" Kisame whispered

"It is indeed" he whispered back. The other male beside him kind of reminded her of Kisame , he had a wide grin with a sharp tooth pointing out he was tall, muscular yet thin he had bluish white hair wearing a purple sleeveless vest like shirt and long white pants , he had violet eyes while carrying a huge sword on his back which seemed heavy. He said that his name was Suigetsu she could tell that he was at least tolerable

"Wow Chihuahua, he my friend is the definition of cute"

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at her inner's actions. Then her gaze shifted to the female on the other side of Sasuke. She seemed rather slutty and annoying she had a hideous shade of red color hair which looked like half was comb through while the other was rather messy, she had red ruby eyes wearing glasses she was a bit fat from her perspective, she wore low cut short showing a very much more than needed making her want to throw up chunks and a very deep v-neck button shirt only buttoning two buttons showing an ungenerous amount of cleavage and showed the rest of her stomach with one hand on her hip she practically yell "I'm Karin" she glared and spoke again "if anyone dare touches my Sasuke –kun ill hurt you" raising her voice again making the whole room sweat drop anime style.

"This bitch is funny" her inner said between laughs.

"_More like crazy"_, once the room recollected themselves pein spoke once again

"The rest of you introduce yourselves to the new members" then he left the room.

"I'm fucking Hidan bitches" Sakura couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Kakuzu, I hope you don't waste money on sake like these people"

"Itachi" Itachi said nonchalantly while smirking.

"Deidara, un"

"It's Sasori"

"Kisame the one and only" he said with a wide toothy grin

"Tobi can't wait to have fun, Tobi's a good boy'' Deidara slapped him in the back of the head

"Shut up un"

"I'm Zetsu" the better half of Zetsu said.

"Don't we look tasty" the other one said.

"Sakura haruno" she said nonchalantly Sasuke couldn't help but smirk he was surprised but certainly didn't show it.

"_So konoha's little cherry blossom has turned dark,… interesting" he thought._

"Itachi-kun lets go watch a movie"

"Alright sakura-chan later foolish little brother" and they strolled off arm in arm

"What's with the curvilicious hot chick and that Itachi guy" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"Oh you mean sakura she's off limits so I wouldn't try anything if I were you un"

"Uh, why not"

"Well Itachi and her are a thing and Itachi isn't one to big on sharing, she may not notice but guys are always checking her out and when Itachi notices un",

"Yeah than what happens" Kisame took a dagger and placed in between his arms and started to fake gagging noises.

'Plus sakura's pein-sama's lil sister, un"

"I think I'll keep my distance"

"Come on fuckers lets go watch the fucking movie" they all left to go to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Living room

As Itachi and sakura sat in the leather couch Itachi leaned towards sakura's ear and whispered huskily in her ear.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan wouldn't you rather watch me and my little friend instead"

Than nibbled on her ear lobe sakura started too blush four different shades of red. Itachi started planting heated kisses on her neck then move lower sucking and grazing her collarbone then licking it sending pleasurable chills down her spine then slowly moving back up towards her he licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance she parted her lips complying to his actions he slid his tongue into her mouth, while their tongues wrestled for dominance he slipped his hand up her shirt very pleased that she wasn't wearing a bra or bindings.

Cupping her breast roughly rubbing her harden nipple making her moan into the heated kiss between them. Hearing her making sounds of delight Itachi started smirking against her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip then gently spreading his tongue across it. He pulled her on to his lap straddling him as she moved a little much to his arousal, he then felt his harden bulge rubbing against her wet sex Itachi groaned from the pleasured the vibrations from it making it all the more better she arched her back deepening it. Finally breaking apart for some much needed air

"sa-ku-ra-chan" Itachi whispered in to her ear.

She replied into his ear in a seductive "yes I-ta-chi-kun"

as they were about to get into another heated kiss they heard someone clearing their throat obviously trying to get their attention when they turned they saw the whole akatsuki team excluding pein and the new members of the akatsuki looking at them Itachi gave them a death glare. He slowly removed his hands from under her shirt while sakura was blushing so hard it that she could put a tomatoe to shame.

"Get a room, un" deidara shouted

"If you didn't notice, this is a room, which sadly you are all in" he retorted pissed off from the interruption.

"Tch whatever, un"

Everyone sat down and finished watching what was left of the movie. Itachi sat at the far left of the couch while sakura in his lap and Sasuke at the right leaving Kisame in the middle of the couch. Kakuzu sat on a red double couch (you know those couches that only hold two people their nice and I'm retarded) along with Hidan. Deidara, tobi, zetsu and sasori on the floor while Karin and Suigetsu sat in two black and red love seats opposite of each other. When the movie ended pein came in apparently out of nowhere. Sakura jumped out of itachi's lap much to his demise and glomped him tightly.

"Nii-san can you train me tomorrow I want to practice my kekkei genkei"

"Sure but its late you should get some sleep and-"he stopped mid sentence and then glared at Itachi which made him- THE GREAT ITACHI UCHIHA- flinch under his fierce gaze which was uncharacteristic of him.

"In your own rooms, in your own bed, with no one else but you in your bed next time that incident reoccurs there will be a grave with your name on it understand" Itachi hesitantly nodded in agreement, sakura pouted.

"Nii-san I'm twenty now besides what me and Itachi do isn't your business you shouldn't have acted the way you did you destroyed the previous hideout everyone had to come and grip you off of itachi you almost killed him"

Suigetsu leaned in a bit forward and whispered curiously while pein and sakura kept conversing about the 'incident'

"Ah what happened?"

Kisame whispered back "it was so funny it was a year from now"

FlASHBACK

_Pein stood outside the door of sakura's room and was going to discuss with her the__massive____(to him maybe) amount of time she's been spending with one of his best subordinates' itachi. "Sakura I don't like how you've been around Ita- "but was cut off from the shock of what he deemed as a horrible sight to see. There she was his precious little imouto alongside her was itachi and the both of them in all their glory her cuddled against his chest with his arm snaked around her waist._

"_Itachi" pein shouted at the top of his lungs now fuming you can just feel the deadly black aura coming off of him right now._

_Sakura's eyes fluttered open along with itachi's and saw her nii-san also known as the leader of this deadly organization and he was mad, Fuck that he was pissed to the max, sakura jumped as fast as she possibly could at that moment and pulled itachi large shirt over her naked body while itachi did the same and trudged on his boxers._

"_Uh n-n-nii-san I-I" she was desperately trying to explain this but before she could finish her statement she was cut off by the now yelling akatsuki leader._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing with my innocent imouto, I-ta-chi" each word dripping with venom as it he dragged the words out of his mouth._

"_Pein-sama we-"but before he could finish his reply pein had already lost (at least what was left of it) his cool._

_He was fiercely punched in abdomen fracturing about 3 ribs in the process sending him through five different walls._

_Before he could yet again lounge at itachi all of the akatsuki came in and grabbed trying to calm and restrain him down while sakura was healing itachi._

OVER

"Hahaha….it was so funny, pein even gave the both of them separate missions for months just to keep them apart" hidan said in between laughs, itachi winced at the memory of it, sakura turned blood red from the embarrassment of being caught in bed by her aniki.

"Wait a sec you said a year "suigetsu said

"Yeah so what" Kisame asked not understanding where this was going, sakura and pein stopped their conversing, the whole room then turned to suigetsu dumbfounded.

"Why did itachi take a whole year to hit on you" sasuke's team turned the akatsuki group with curious looks on their,

face although sasuke's was more of jealousy and rage upon hearing the fact that sakura and itachi are not only a couple but that his aniki has been touching his precious little cherry blossom but disguised with the look of confusion and curiosity at his team mate's question.

" well fucking pein-sama pulled a bullshit lie on us and told us sakura was his girlfriend'' hidan said a little sad that he had the opportunity of tapping the fine cherry's ass himself pulled from him(as the rest of the males in this room) by both pein and itachi,

"Then like a year into he suddenly dropped that sakura was actually his little sister at a meeting than left seeming so nonchalant" deidara added in the story

"but sakura explained to all of us that he didn't want us touching her in any way considering there was finally a female member living with us '24/7' so he waited for a time up until we were use to her and on best friend terms with each other" sasori continued

Kisame sighed "itachi and sakura were already around each other all the time so he just swept her up like a fucking prince and stole what chance for the rest of us had to get her" he finished off .

"Personally I think he's just too overprotective of me'' sakura pouted unknowing to how cute she was looking just right then.

"I'm not" he rebutted to his imouto with an annoyed look

"Are too" she said put off by his obviously denial

"No I'm not" he shouted back at her once again

"Yes you are" she screeched almost at her lungs refusing to lose the battle going on between them. They then glared at each other for what seemed like eternity but in real barely fort-five seconds had passed by.

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms over her chest "nii-san I'm a grown woman you can't 'protect' me from itachi, there is still missions we'll be alone sometime, besides there's other guys here",

"They're not stupid they know what I would do to them if they even tried" pein shifted his gaze to the men in the room they all feared him under his cold and dark gaze but some didn't show it (stupid proud uchihas). Sakura let out deep sigh "zetsu" she barked her unmastered rinnegan activating from pure annoyance,

"Yes sakura- Sama" the better half answered "show our new members their rooms I'm going to bed" she said frustrated of her nii-san and his all mighty ways of cock blocking her life.


	3. Chappie :p 3

She wakes up from a short slumber to feels something hard pressing hard against her inner thigh she tries to get up but can't move she finally opens her eyes activating her rinnegan to see in pass the darkness of the room

She gasped "eh, sasuke" she notices the younger uchiha brother has her hands pinned above her head and he was on top of her straddling her waist and his noticeable sharingan on

"What are you doing?"

"We need to talk", he answered

"What could we possibly talk about" she asked taking a quick glance at her alarm clock it reading '12:30'

"And why in the world at this time!" she snapped glaring him for waking her at such a unlikely hour

"Because itachi is less likely to interrupt me, now USis what we need to talk about and the reason you'd be willingly fucking itachi" he said with a menacingly glare when he spoke itachi's name

"What my sex life and who's involved in it is none of your business!" she practically shouted he glared "sasuke every ones asleep we can discuss this tomorrow after my training but you will now leave my room we wouldn't want pein seeing this little scene now would we" she said as what seems as a threat

"no we wouldn't " he lowered his head enough that his lips brushed her ear loving how she shivered under his touch making it tempting not to just leave but as an a uchiha he had self control (damn uchihas)

"Goodnight sa-ku-ra" he whispered seductively

"Correction good morning" she said with a smirk

"Touché" he spoke before disappearing into the night

Sakura's Pov

My breath was ragged and uneven, my hair tousled, my body breaking out into a sweat and I could feel goose bumps appearing on my body.

And no this isn't from hot sex with a even hotter guy (bitch isn't so lucky right now) this is because I'm in the middle of some intense training to master effects of the rinnegan that I obtained at nineteen during my birthday which ended in me accidentally destroying the hideout.

"Alright now sakura-nii-san focus your eyes on me and summon a small amount chakra" pein instructed standing in the middle of a large training field not too far from base "almighty push" I shouted, it sent pein flying 30 yards he crashed into a few trees until hitting a huge boulder while managing to crack it.

''That got to hurt" inner commented

"pein-nii-san" I yelled out flashing stepping getting to him in mere second I kneeled down at his side "nii-san I am so sorry…..ah your bleeding let me help" placing my hands over his sides glowing a light green from the chakra being put into them effectively closing the wounds I made on my nii-san.

"Don't apologize you're kekkei genkei is even better, almost stronger than mine" he said complementing me he then continued "although we have to get it under control we don't need you killing people unnecessarily because irritated, annoyed or PMSing" ending with a light chuckle

I glared at him and 'huffed' as I helped him up after healing him "don't you ever say that again nii-san" I told him in a demanding yet embarrassed tone

"See you're PMSing" he said to me then yet again chuckling at his own joke like it was funny 'psh' more like insulting "com'n we'll go inside now if you want to train just call besides I have a mission for you, itachi and sasuke mention it to them when see them"

"Sure, but why does sasuke have to go with us" I replied

"Because it'll be good to put him on a mission to test him out"

"Aa"

"I'm also putting the other members with some other groups to test them out before letting 'team hebi' going on their own mission as their group" he said

"Seems like a good idea"

"_But I was still don't like that sasuke would have be on the same pairing as me and itachi 'urgh'"_

"See ya nii-san I'm going inside" I then made some swift hand signs that transported me to my room.

'grumble'_"uh all that exercise made me soooo hungry"_

"let's gets some eats ok babe"as exited my room strolling down the hallway heading towards the living room where the kitchen sasuke came out a corner stopping blocking her path for what she wanted most at moment which wasn't good if you knew how sakura's tempered grew in past years. "Uchiha move now!" I demanded in an almost menacing tone trying very hard to keep my cool while also being extremely hungry

"No" he answered calmly still blocking the way I sighed "fine then have it your then" I threw a punched at which he easily caught "hn weak" I smirked at his I comment pulled my arm which he still held towards me and smashed my head against his making him let me go he stumbled back a bit I got low to the floor and kicked my leg up connecting to his jaw making him fall on his egotistical, arrogant ass I picked him up by his collar standing him up

"Almighty push" he went through a few walls until he finally hit a steel wall which was a room that we kept prisoners in, his back coming into contact with it he then slid down slowly until he met with the ground watching as a trickle of blood flowed down his mouth

"hn weak" I mocked amused I then walked down to finally get some damn food remembering something she then abruptly stopped "if I was you I'd clean yourself ask your red headed bitch to heal you, pein will call us in for a mission briefing, afterwards you can approach my room, knock and then we'll talk" I then continued on my route to the kitchen

I was in the kitchen munching on a smoked turkey and ham sandwich with a bowl of strawberries for after as a healthy desert, after finishing I saw my lover approaching me alongside with was Kisame

"Sakura do you know why sasuke is in such a 'emo' mood" itachi asked as he stopped in front of me

"No itachi-kun I haven't even seen sasuke yet" I lied with an angelic voice with hint of sarcasm

"Really then why did I hear sasuke mutter something about you losing your temper" he said in a serious yet nonchalant tone

"Don't I always" I replied

He sighed and continued "how come there holes in the wall one of them being in my room, hm sakura" smirking at the fact that he caught me in my good lie seriously it was good stupid evidence and witnesses

"He was in my way between me and my food I said move he didn't I threw a punch which he caught he got cocky so I kicked him in the jaw and sent him through some walls" I shrugged thinking It wasn't so much of a big deal

Kisame burst out into laughter itachi chucked but then stopped and turned serious again "sakura"

"What! If you ask me I went easy on him especially for calling me weak. no offense but my ex teammate and your brother is a jackass how I didn't see it before I have no clue" I practically shouted out at him I then 'huffed' after my little rant

"Did you at least heal him after you hurt him" he asked

"Why should I, he has a medic" I told him in a 'matter of fact' tone

"Sakura you should try to get along with my foolish little brother" he said

I sighed "fine, but now we need to go pein-nii-san to discuss a mission lets go"

I trailed off waiting for him to follow behind to discuss are mission and get over with.

Sasuke's POV

After fully being healed by Karin which I dreaded considering that had to be alone in a room with the crazy slut who tried to fucking jump with the first step I took in to that place, I took off to pein's office remembering what sakura had told me _"if I was you I'd clean yourself ask your bitch red head to do so, pein will call us in for a mission afterwards you can approach my room, knock and then we'll talk" I_still can't believe how little weak sakura kicked my ass, she's gotten stronger

Now I want her even more than I did before she really grown to become a sexy woman I almost went crazy from seeing her the first time for so many in that meeting I mean curves in all the right places, wide hips, small figure, her breast have gotten so fucking huge, nice legs, soft pink lips and as walked away I could see how nice and firm her ass was.

'Damn I just want to jump her when I see her' inner shouted giving me a migraine

''_Although she's with my asshole aniki" I replied_

'Well I guess we just have to win her back'

"_Hn"_

'We should get going the sooner we go to pein the sooner we can get to her room afterwards'

"_Aa"_

With that conversation said and done I waltz down to pein's office so that I could see my sweet sakura.

Normal POV

The three of them stood before pein ready to hear about their mission wondering on about what type of mission it could be whether difficult or rather simple either way they'll do it complete it and get back safely but they just want to do it as quickly as possible because in the great word of a certain shinobi missions can be a drag at times

"It's a simple assassination mission in the rain the target's name is kaijirou he owns a strip joint in a rough town kankura pack your things tonight and you'll leave tomorrow it takes a good two days to get there dismissed!" pein instructed

"yes pein" they all replied accepting their granted (as if they had a choice) mission sasuke and itachi had already walked out of the room as sakura turned around and started walking out the pein's voice called out to her making her stop in her tracks looking over shoulder facing her aniki

"be careful my imouto" pein said with a bit of concern although he knew full well that with her skills and powers that she could take very well care of herself

She nodded a yes with a bright smile then exited the room

"I hope she'll be fine"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

When I walked into my room there sasuke was waiting, sitting on the edge of my bed cool compose and so nonchalant as if he's not trying to bring up a conversation about his once former teammate who has joined 'evil' organization being in an relationship with his elder brother

I sighed and took several steps forward to now be standing in front of him

"Sasuke now that were alone and no one will be disturbing us" I said to him "what is it that you want to talk about that concerns me and itachi's relationship"

"What no sasuke-kun" he said teasingly, I shot him an evil glare and if looks could kill he would be dragging his body from the depths of hell and away from Satan himself, sasuke then pulled on a serious look on his face probably getting into the matter off which he's been nagging about

"Why are you with my brother you know I hate that bastard" he hissed shooting off a glare

"And I've said this before what me and itachi do is neither you nor my dumbass brothers business" I scoffed

In pein's office

He sneezed he then looked up from the scroll he was studying to himself

"Did someone just insult me, hm most likely sakura saying I'm a dumbass again" saying to his self "every day I talk to her about hanging around with hidan"

OOO

"Sasuke why do you even care" I asked with an aggravated expression twisted on my face "last time I remembered I was just some annoying fangirl to you" I said/yelled to the bastard

"Sakura we were kids I didn't-"he stopped mid sentence or more like shout from the volume of his voice, along silence took over until he broke it

"I couldn't express my emotions for you than" he sighed lowering his voice "do you know why you were annoying and still are?" he asked me I shook my head while glaring at him not understanding what he was talking about

"because you are the only person that achieves in making me so weak, it has to be annoying when the same person keeps popping up in your head over and over again all day and night making me daydream and invading my sleep at night"

"Well sasuke I'm with itachi just because you finally show feelings for me-"I sighed thinking things over before pressing on

"Does not mean I'll drop your brother for you, you still have a lot of work to do, and besides I don't know if I can trust you just as yet" I concluded

"Sakura" he said as he stood up walking over to me he encased one his muscular arms onto my petite person and the other to the back of my head pushing me against his chest his nose nuzzling in to my long pink tresses

"Sa-ku-ra" saying my name again smoothly and stretching syllable by syllable seductively

"Sasuke, please we'll see what will happen but for now we have to get ready for our mission" he released me and retreated out of my room grasping the door knob with his hand open the door only to then suddenly stop at the door frame then started to speak without turning around

"Sakura you will be mine I'll earn your love" he then left closing the door as he exited

I walked over to my queen sized bed in my simple hot pink room nothing much next to my bed in the middle of the room head board edged to the wall that has red satin pillows, red silk sheet and black comforter is a night stand the right of the room a couple book shelves placed in medic books, clan scrolls and forbidden jutsus a big enough drawer in a corner of the room suited for my clothing and another door to the left leading to a decent bathroom of size I plopped myself on my bed

"_Ugh, why did he have to come and get me all confused" I said musing to myself in my thoughts_

"One thing we know for sure" my inner started "he's not getting back into our heart without a challenge"**  
><strong>_"true"_I then sighed staring at the ceiling and an abrupt thought just came to mind

"_What about itachi"_

"…."

"_Well"_

"We'll deal with that when we arrive at that point we'll probably have our feelings sorted by then "

"_I hope so"_

"Let's just pack so we can get some soothing sleep"

#$*%#%$^*%&%*^! %&*$ S.H POV

"Well camp here for the night" itachi said the team leader for the mission we have left the base hours ago at don the akatsuki or at least the rest of them who weren't already on a mission or a sleep (which were oddly a small few) watched us depart

While itachi went out for fire wood leaving sasuke and I at camp together alone him setting up the tents me waiting for itachi to return in order to boil water from which I gathered for instant ramen

Norm. POV

Sasuke started to walk over to sakura and stood behind her she being oblivious of his presence from being to rapped in her own thoughts he started to bend down low behind her so his lips was in level with her ear snapping her out of her thought is a low husky voice "sa-ku-ra-chan" her breath hitching in her throat from the voice of her own thoughts to who the intruder of it bringing her back to reality

"s-sasuke what the hell" she said mentally reprimanding herself for stuttering in his because of him

He started to plant soft kisses on her neck then licking the side of it receiving a shudder in response happy with himself for causing this he gently grabbed her chin tilting her flushed face towards him looking at her now hazy darken emerald eyes now shifting his gaze towards her cherry lips

"sas-" cutting her off by smashing his lips on hers with nibbling at her bottom lip licking it asking for entrance with she quickly allowed submitting herself to him in the act of lust their tongues fighting for dominance with him winning her too caught up to care at the time he broke the kiss to allow them to breath

"Sakura!" a voice shouted that sakura quickly recognized it belonging to itachi who was now nearing them sakura quickly stood up hoping that he didn't catch a thing of what she was doing with the younger uchiha and sasuke quietly muttered the word 'cockblocker' under his breath without noticing that he was loud enough for sakura to here she brought up her leg so that her knee was bended in front of her while standing on her other then swiftly brought it behind her planting her foot to sasuke's face kicking him directly sending him skidding across the forest floor and into a tree

She pranced over to itachi encircling her arms around his waist giving him short embrace after giving him a chaste kiss to the cheek

She took a step back allowing him to put what seems to be a heavy load of wood but probably easy for him to carry to set down in the middle of the little clearing to set up the fire as he did so using the uchiha clan's fire jutsu to start the fire she took a side glace to where she last saw the younger brother to find that he was no longer there looking around the area she quickly spotted him perched under a tree sitting down staring at the now lit fire the flames reflecting in his obsidian eyes in a wild dance with a trickle of blood coming from his lips that were pressed in a thin line

After eating the simple meal every one where in their own respective tents resting to for their journey which came to a close after a several exasperating hours of tree hopping upon finally reaching the gate of the village sakura was extremely relived to take a rest in an inn or hotel room rather than the forest floor as they walked through the gates easily getting past the night guards by claiming to be traders who are passing by and are simply gaining comfortable rest and business by stopping in the village/town.

They spotted an inn while walking through and around the place and went in to check in and get a room.

Sakura walked up to a to a man who looked roughly around the same age as her and sasuke who had his head down counting money behind the receptionist desk she cleared her throat in a attempt to catch his attention he quickly lifted his head up his gaze settling on her his eyes started to roam her body, sakura rolled her eyes noticing his actions this to her was a casual occurrence she was aware she was attractive but most people didn't take threats seriously from some hot chick which also usually just drove her short temper off a cliff and ended in someone getting badly injured, soon a light red hue spread on his cheeks

"M-may I h-help you?" he asked in a smooth voice

"_He seems more like a hinata than a jiraya" she thoughts_

"Can I get a suite with three separate rooms please and a bathroom" she said in a sweet tone

"Um sure that would be 500 yen" he replied

Sakura twisted a scowl on her face then pouted her lips while batting her eyelashes and said

"Isn't that a little pricey couldn't you put it down a smidge" reaching for his arm with her hand and stroked his bicep, the blush spread to the rest of his face

"Uh yeah sure how about um 300 yen" he said offering a flirty smile

"That would be great" shoving her hand into one of her pouches she took out a small sac with money in it and tossed it at him "there you go"

"Thanks" he replied and reached under the counter and his hand emerged with three room key "number 23, 24 and 26" he informed

She started to walk over to the stair case of the inn she then stopped and yelled over her shoulder for itachi and sasuke to come along they quickly followed behind her leaving the receptionist with a frown on his face seeing that both men will be going along with her and now he kind of regretted giving into to the pink haired vixen.


	5. story alert

xxxxxStory Alertxxxxxxx

Okay so fans that are still following this even though I had wrongly turned a blind eye on it and I know some of you are mad right now because you thought that this was probably another chapter.

I just want to let you know that I've been thinking of continuing this till the end. I have this friend and I've got her addicted to fanfiction like me naruto fanfiction of coarse got her watching naruto from the very beginning and she started writing this story and I've been writing it with her so now it's turned from her story to our story don't know how that happened.

The reason I stopped writing the story in the first place was because I struggling to start the 5th chapter but then I finally got it, it was progressing but then one day after school.

My computer would not turn on, turns out it crashed. I was beyond pissed and I tried to remember all that I wrote but I could not do it all those chapters, songs and even other stories that took me months on end to think of and write gone in a day.

So I gave up on the story depressed but I got over it though. Now I'm more mature read a lot more stories and books I'm better at writing and my friend/ co writer wants to read my story but she wants me to finish so I think that's what I'm gonna do and I wanted to tell you guys that.

_Uchiha -anime-Haruno_


	6. Chapter 5

I stared at the mirror in front of me as I stood in the bathroom. I couldn't believe the outfit that I had on at the moment.

It has been three full days since we've first arrived at the inn. Itachi and Sasuke have been doing recon, requiring information on our target at the club and local bars that he frequented, this we learned from one of the strippers who worked there.

It also turned out that Kaijirou had taken a shine to getting personal 'services' from a stripper every week in the back room of the club where 'clients' usually go for la dances.

I also fished out that he enjoyed exotic types, well more like one of the strippers blurted out the remark after taking a look at my colorful locks, and with all that information this was the plan that was thought up. I would perform at the club for a night after striking a deal with the manager, one night for half of the money I would obtain on stage which really didn't matter to me if he had half or all, the bounty money we would get for killing Kaijirou was more than enough. I could only wonder what power of authority this man had pissed off.

Hopefully I could put on a good enough show to attract his attention for the sake of the mission. I heard a knocking on the door of my room; I walked out of the bathroom hearing the clicking of my own heels against the hardwood floor. As I passed by the bed I have been sleeping on the past few days I picked up a long black satin coat and used it to cover in my opinion the terrible outfit that my body adorned at the moment. I tied the sash of it as tight as I possibly could, reaching for the handle as I neared the door. I gave the knob a quick twist and opened the door, only to be greeted by two handsome male figures.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked

"As I'll ever be" was my response

Xxx's & Ooo's

I stepped in to the building only to be assaulted by various smells of alcohol and sex, my nose wrinkled in disgust.

Sasuke and Itachi had stepped in the strip bar several minutes before and had moved in position. The three of us entering together could bring about suspicion and compromise the whole mission, and I'll be damned if I failed something so simple and dressed in such attire for no reason. I entered backstage with the rest of the strippers, I waited peeking through the curtain that hid us, waiting for the signal from Itachi and after two 'dancers' went on stage and 'performed' the signal was given.

I went on stage next, the cloak still covering my body. Woots howls and whistles were shot out at me from the mostly drunken men, I circled the pole on as shouts of "take it off" were directed at me. I stopped in front of the pole my back leaned on it. I trailed my hands slowly over my thighs, over my hips and rested them on my sash. I loosened the sash around my waist until it ultimately was no longer tied around me; my cloak parted giving the crowd a glimpse of the 'clothing'. I slowly lowered the cloak down my shoulders until it finally slid down my arms and fell to floor; I then kicked it to the side so it wouldn't get in my way.

Xxx's & Ooo's

My eyes widened at the scene in front of me.

My heartbeat quickened, I felt my blood directing its flow to a different organ in my body. 'God what is she wearing' , I glanced over to Itachi wanting to see his reaction, except for the almost unnoticeable crease in his eye brows his face was devoid of emotion, but I knew better he enraged and as the cat calls grew louder I understood at what. What man as possessive as an uchiha wouldn't be angry at a crowd of men ogling what is his? , especially in something as sexy as she was wearing.

Sakura was wearing a nurse's outfit which greatly suited her considering that she was a medic.

The top was tight and it ended just below her ample breast with only two buttons on the entire thing and a little red cross on the right side of her chest. The plain white skirt was the shortest skirt I have ever seen. If just an inch shorter, I'm sure I would be able to see what panties she decided to wear underneath. White garter straps ran down her thighs to connect to the matching fishnet thigh highs she had on. I felt myself stiffen in my pants, god she was such a turn on.

Xxx's & Ooo's

I wrapped my right leg and hands around the pole and tightened my grip on it; I heaved myself up until I was a foot from the ceiling. I arched my back letting my body dangle freely the pole clamped between my thighs my eyes scanned the crowd for Kaijirou. There was a picture pein had given us early before we departed, it made the mission a hell of a lot easier and by 'us; of course being Itachi, sasuke and I. he wasn't ugly, fat nor disfigured in anyway. He was actually quite handsome; his hair was a fiery red that brought back memories of the present Kazekage. His eyes a beautiful hazel, one could also tell eve in his clothes that he was muscular but he dulled in comparison to the Uchihas.

'Although what man didn't?' The two of them were blessed with incredibly good looks. Women of all colors, figures and statures threw themselves at them. After I slid down the pole, I climbed back up for another trick and spiraled back down again. As soon as my heels touched the floor I sauntered to the edge of the stage, close to the crowd of men, my hips swaying. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled the last few inches.

I felt dozens of different grubby and calloused hands push dirty money into my garter. I made direct eye contact with Kaijirou giving him what was supposed to be a seductive look, he smiled in return. I stood back up and walked towards to the cold steel rod yet again. I pressed my back against it and swung my hips side to side, my hands unbuttoning the tiny tight top. I took the top off my whit lacey bra now presented to the prying eyes and then my set of songs finally ended.

I walked off stage and into the crowd, men once again started to push their money anywhere they could some hands lingering longer then needed.

I finally spotted Kaijirou in a nearby by seat after little searching. I stalked up from behind him; he hadn't turned his head in my direction or said a word I took this as a sign that he wasn't aware of my presence probably too focused on the female crotch in front of him. I leaned my head down until my lips were nearly close enough to brush his ear.

"Hi handsome" my voice rung in the best sexy tone I could sum up. His head turned around so fast that I thought he'd have whip lash. "Care to have a private session with me I offered hoping he would take the bait.

He grinned at me, "I'd love too, although I do wonder… why I haven't been told about you?" he said as he stood from his seat I walked towards the private booths were Itachi hid by amongst the other men.

"Oh what do you mean?" I asked feigning ignorance. "I own this place!" he boasted as if a strip club was something to be proud of. I opened the door of the vacant room where nothing but a black couch laid instead of just a chair needed for a lap dance. Most likely in case a 'client' was willing to pay for extra activities. "Have a seat" I told him motioning my hand towards the couch.

He sat directly in the middle of the couch. His knees spread wide and his arm stretched out on the couch's back.

I danced in between his legs my hands caressing my body sensually acting as if I enjoyed every minute of this, which of course I did not. This was a mission, and in the world of a ninja there would be a lot of sacrifices.

Especially for a kunoichi.

This didn't mean that some shinobi did not indulge in these types of espionages, they just rarely ever did.

Minutes passed and Sakura's knees were stationed on either side of Kaijirou's thighs. I leaned my chest towards his face blocking his vision of my hand trailing u my skirt and taking out a vial of green liquid.

I quickly situated my arms around his neck as I leaned back, "enjoying yourself?" I asked huskily.

"How can't I?" he responded his voice just as low. I brushed my lips against his; he parted his open most likely expecting a kiss.

I took my chance popped the cap off the vial and swiftly poured the liquid down his throat. Surprised he had already swallowed half of it but then tried to cough and spit out the rest. I hoed off of his lap to avoid the strike he attempted to give me as his hand raised and lust transferred to anger.

"What did you do to me bitch?!"

"You just swallowed a fast acting poison with no known cure, first your intestines will disintegrate, your liver will start to fail and then your lungs will collapse and then you will die"

"Fucking bitch!"

I left the room closing the door shut behind me not having to worry about anyone hearing his pleads of help thanks' to the loud music in the club.

I waved my hand in the air signaling the success of my part of the mission. Either sasuke or Itachi now had to worry about retrieving the body or maybe just the head instead. 'God could I use a hot shower' I felt disgusting.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry guys for being a few days late but right now I have to focus on school right now I have a week left before my exams start and I have homework after homework to take care of and then there the two weeks it would probably take to do all my exams considering where I live I have 14 subjects that are taught to me since I know that a whole hell of a lot of my fans are probably American are think WoW but that's how it's done here in my country, plus I'm writing a variety of stories at one time like I said I'm helping a friend her work so yeah. Thins might be a little slow for awhile but I'll try okay thank you.

Xxx's & Ooo's

The scalding hot water pelted my skin, I stood still and silent as the water ran through my head. I rubbed my skin red with the wash cloth, trying to clean the feel of his skin on mine. Half an hour passed and I finally decided to stop I exited the shower and wrapped a towel around my body as I exited the bathroom.

I then came upon this sight of Itachi lying on my bed; he and sasuke are more alike than they think.

His eyes were closed but I knew that he was awake; I dropped the towel and dressed myself in underwear all while in his presence.

After I lay beside him I then curled against his side.

"Do you want to talk" I could barely hear his voice.

"Maybe later" I replied in the same octave as him.

"Alright for now just sleep" he wrapped his arms around me then snuggled his face into my neck, I felt so safe.

I must be the unluckiest woman in the world to be falling in love with a dead man.

Xxx's & Ooo's

The trip back was quiet not a word was said other then commands of who got which shift and which resources.

The head of Kaijirou was discarded for the reward of his assignation days ago; it at least made the journey a bit easier.

When they arrived back sakura headed straight for her room leaving the men to figure out which of the two would have to deal which mission reports. Sakura's mood greatly improved as her body hit the familiar feel of her own bed, what she wanted right now was rest. Life for her at the moment was a mess there were too many problems arising at the moment

She wasn't really upset about what she had to do this mission there had been plenty of missions were she had to act like that considering she was the only female in the organization but the death of the sleaze ball club owner made her think of her own issues.

She didn't know what to think or even say about Itachi and his idiot plan of all the man that had to catch my attention in the organization. The first time I met him I was furious at him and what he did to sasuke, I thought it was his entire fault why sasuke had to leave us, team 7.

The pein started to pair me together with him and Kisame I hated it but he grew on me, I couldn't believe how similar he was to his brother back then.

Did this man really massacre his entire family? I denied it in my mind but the truth was tossed in my face after my first encounter with naruto after leaving him and everyone behind.

_Flashback_

"_Alright were done here" Itachi said sealing away the stolen items in a scroll. We made a quick and stealthy exit, or as stealthy as one can with a 7 foot blue man._

_We ran through the trees towards the base._

"_Do you feel that?" Kisame asked with a grin_

"_Ninjas, four of them and their coming in fast" I responded and I knew all of those chakra signatures really well._

_I always thought of the possibility of running into them on missions, in each scenario I felt the same emotion fear._

"_I reckon they came for little cotton candy head here"_

"_I think we should just leave, fighting them would be a waste of our time"_

"_Kisame "Itachi said his sharingan activated Sameheda out, No! why won't they listen, they were only a mile away now I had to think, only feet now they were coming in fast, inches._

_Oh god what am I going to do?_

"_SAKURA!" a voice roared I went deathly pale._

_There in front of me stood my former blonde teammate Uzimake Naruto .the loud, joyful, ramen loving boy I saw was the most serious that I have ever saw my friend. He whispered it so low that I had barely his voice._

"_Why?" my eye widen I knew what of course he was asking, everyone knew what he was talking about._

"_I had to"_

"_no you didn't!, how could you have done that to me and with him, a man with not only his hands stained in blood but his soul as well" I knew what he was saying was true and it hurt_

"_All of our hands have blood on them naruto were ninjas, it's how our world works"_

"_Not like his and you know it. How can you stand beside the man who statured his family Sasuke's family? I'm disgusted." Naruto showed a true look of disgust and disappoint on his face I think I felt my heart crack._

_He spoke again "Sakura I'm not letting you go, I am going to drag you back to Konoha if I have to"_

"_That's it enough talk you Konoha ninjas are way too sensitive, it's time to fight" Kisame shouted. He then attacked Yamato as he fell back to avoid his attack. Team 7 and its new members split apart, Sai assisting the battle against Kisame._

_I saw Itachi flash step quickly in front of Naruto and performed the fireball jutsu I was used to seeing Sasuke do. Naruto in control of the Kyubi swatted out his arm in the attempt to hit Itachi but was far too quick for that. I stood there as a though came to me, my eyes swept over the scene, one, two, three. Where was Kakashi-sensei?!_

_A kunai flew past my face right after the thought. If there was one thing Tsunade taught me in the ways of being a medical ninja it was that a medic Nin must learn not to get wounded in battle. I turned to the side from where the kunai was thrown and saw my former sensei _

"_Of all my students that I thought would betray us; you were at the very bottom of my list" _

"_Well I guess you misjudged me"_

"_Don't do this Sakura, don't you see that you're breaking his heart"_

"_I have my reasons"_

"_What reasons could you possibly have for frolicking around with these men" he asked _

"_Good ones" I replied, he lifted his hitai-ate showing off his sharingan, I knew he was serious._

_Xxx's and Ooo's_

_Well wasn't that rather emotional well I hope you guys liked it, I would like to thank all the guys who have been reading from the start and also all new comers I invite you all to review as you like all suggestions and criticism is taken and if I get a lot of feedback I promise to try my hardest to be on time alright bye you guys I hoped you really enjoyed it I cracked my brain thinking about what to write so I hope you appreciate._

_U_a_H_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Attention**_

Okay hey there my fanfic readers I just wanted to ask if chapter 7 was good or not because I only got 2 reviews and I usually have at least 4 for every chapter which is already kind of disappointing especially with all the changes I'm trying to make to make it better. Also sorry for the long delay I sort of _misplaced _my book where I draft out the story but I found finished up the chapter and as you can see posted. So have a fun time reading and enjoy U_a_H

_Flash Back_

_I panted harshly as did Kakashi -sensei while battles were fought near us yells, grunts and the sound of weapon against weapon. My chakra was nearly depleted and I could tell that sensei didn't have much left either. I tried to steal a quick look at the brawl with Kisame and it earned me a long gash across my side._

_I was lucky that I reacted in time or else it would have been very deep. I needed to immobilize him. I couldn't possibly deal with the flooding of emotions mid combat. _

"_Shadow clone jutsu" I yelled. I had a plan set forth and I was going to complete it one thing that I noticed throughout the fight was that Kakashi closed his eye that wielded the Sharingan for short time periods to endure using it for so long._

_Every time Kakashi rested his eye my bushin and I switched places circling. As soon as he closed his eye again one Sakura was positioned in front and the other behind him. _

"_Sakura I know the one in front is the clone, I don't need the Sharingan to see that" his voice rang out with confidence. _

"_Why would you place yourself in danger" he took his kunai and stabbed out at the Sakura facing him. When there was no distinctive poof his eyes widened, they then closed shut after the clone pressed a pressure point on his neck that the real Sakura knew all too much about._

_I dismissed my clone as I couldn't possibly keep it up the jutsu anymore. _

_I felt a disturbing feeling in the pit of my stomach to use the same trick on me, or it could just be the bleeding wound._

_After the thud that signaled that Kakashi's body had fell to the branch of the tree. I wrenched the kunai out my gut; the excruciating pain caused me to inhale sharply. Blood oozed out of my open wound quickly. Channeling chakra to my hand, I hovered it over the injury and healed myself with what minimal chakra I had left._

_The green light around my hand flickered then faded out. I looked down at the job I had done, it would definitely leave a scar but I'll live. Although I didn't know about everyone else around her but it seemed that Kisame would die of blood loss at this rate, Yamato and Sai of chakra depletion and Itachi's fight with Naruto had already spun out of control enough to have him sprout three tails._

_I was scared only for the sake of my new and former comrades but mostly Naruto._

_What would happen if all nine tails decide to show their selves .The Kyubii would be in complete control, he wouldn't comeback I would never see those cerulean eyes again._

_I saw Itachi glance down at me and I looked back in fear, concern and worry. Surprisingly Itachi called out to me and Kisame while dodging a powerful attack from Naruto._

_I locked my eyes onto his but Kisame only gave a sign of acknowledgement as he continued fighting. _

"_We leave now" I leaned my body against the tree's trunk in exhaustion as Kisame and Itachi both made their way over to me. Minutes later the presence of my team slowly disappeared as we left in a flock of crows._

_When we arrived at base covered in injuries I had to swallow a few chakra replenishment pills to heal myself and my teammates. _

_That night I cried myself to sleep with this thought in my head, how could I ever think that it's okay to befriend these people._

Xxx's & Ooo's

My eyes blinked open and my ears twitched to the sound of knocking. I threw the blanket that covered my body from the cold. I swung my legs over and sat up, I took a glance at the window in my room I could tell that that It was a little past dawn.

A tired sign escaped my lips at this observation I stood up and dragged my feet toward the door with all the intent of screaming bloody murder in the face of whoever was behind it

I swung the door open and came face to face with a very serious looking Deidara, something completely out of the ordinary.

"Hidan is dead" my eyes widened in shock. I dashed back into my room and covered myself in my Akatsuki cloak. Deidara and I then walked in rushed footsteps beside each other.

"Everyone has gathered in the meeting room to discuss this"

"What happened, how did he die?"

"Leaf scum, no offense to you by the way. It was a team along with the jinjuriki and copy-nin. Wanted some sort of vengeance"

The first emotion I felt after hearing those words was worry. Revenge for what? Are Naruto and Kakashi hurt? Which team was it? I wanted answers to my question. Then it was guilt for not feeling as sad as I should.

The air was tense as we walked into the room and the unsettling silence did not help much to ease it. We sat down at the table so the meeting could officially begin.

Pein's voice boomed throughout the room. "As you all can see by the cold empty seat beside Kakazu, that Hidan is in fact dead" the whole reality of the situation really set in after that statement and nii-san did not seem pleased.

"According to Kakazu, Hidan died in mid combat by leaf Shinobi achieving revenge for their fallen sensei" he looked over to Kakazu himself "isn't that right?" I felt sick, who was it that Hidan killed? My eyes wandered over to Sasuke; surely he felt something over this. His face was set in stone not a shred of sadness or remorse; he didn't even bother himself to blink his eyes.

I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing and he must have one hell of a poker face. At least that's what I hoped.

"Yes Pein-sama, I believed it was an Asuma it's hard to recall every crushed bug's name" my hands clenched into fists. Asuma, that's who it was, Why did it have to be him? How would Ino, Shikamaru and Choji cope? Not to mention Kurenai. Weren't they supposed to have a child together? If I was still in Konoha maybe I could have saved him. Guilt swiftly crept up on me like a true Shinobi.

"Considering this unforeseen bump in our plans I've decided to speed up progress" said Pein

"I thought you were supposed to slow down at bumps in the road" Suigetsu whispered.

"Sasuke, Kakazu I want you two to go after the eight tails. At dawn have Sakura give you checkups and take the two redheaded team members with you as well meeting adjourned"

Xxx's & Ooo's

"Alright your fully healed Kakazu, you better start packing now"

"I thank you Sakura"

"You're welcome "I responded I heard the door close shut as he exited. I allowed my body to collapse for the time I had alone. I cried into my hands that shielded my face from the outside world seeing my tears.

I heard the creaking of the door opening and quickly did my best to wipe my face.

"Are you crying" it was a males voice that I could do nothing but recognize.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm here for my checkup" I turned around to face him before responding again.

"I know" he walked up to me and I stared up at him.

"You didn't answer my question" he pressed on further, why did he care?

"Is it about them, about Asuma?" he questioned. As much of a jerk he was, I remembered he was also smart. I lowered my eyes his questions were greeted with silence.

I suddenly felt one of his arms encase my waist while the other pressed my face into his chest. I was going to show him the feel of my knuckles pressed against his cheek again but then he spoke.

"Cry Sakura" my brows furrowed and a frown that was on my face from the time I woke up to now deepen. I buried my face into his clothed chest and sobbed.

Why was he comforting me? This wasn't like the Sasuke I knew at all. Maybe it Itachi in a henge? After what felt like hours, my tears dried up and I released him.

"I'm okay now, why don't you sit down so I can take care of you" he nodded in return, maybe it was payback for the short term silence treatment I gave him earlier, it probably wasn't.

Xxx's & Ooo's

Cuddled into the side of Itachi I laid in his arms hoping everything would turn out right. I have asked a lot of questions today but one I didn't ask was, what was I doing?

There you go I hope you're pleased with what I done I tried my best to make each scene, sentence and word just flow with each other.

Also I just wanted to say that for every person who reviews will get a little **sneak peek** into a story that I'm working on with crazy drama and that the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write longer and faster so no more just stopping to fav and follow give me a review it could a small one I don't mind I also open criticism and suggestions with open arms and please let it be criticism not just plain hating thank you love and kisses to all U_a_H.


	9. Chapter 8

The sounds of vomiting could be heard in the bathroom. The great Sharingan master, an immensely feared Itachi Uchiha, knelt over a porcelain toilet with crimson liquid spewing from his lips and dripping down his chin. He heard the door open which he was sure of that he locked and spoke his thoughts on this.

"I thought I locked that"

"You did lock it, you're not going crazy" a feminine voice reassured.

"Not yet" he responded bitterly.

"Itachi come here let me stop the bleeding, I can do that much" Sakura stretched her arms out towards him as he stood crossing over to her

"I know"

"Then why didn't you come and wake me" she asked, her hands healing him taking him temporarily from his pain.

"Do you really think I want to be a burden until the day I am no longer here" he removed her hands from him when she finished. He wiped the remainder of blood from his mouth. Before he exited out the door she grabbed him by the face and turned him towards her.

"You can't burden the person who loves you Itachi"

"The one who's in love is usually the one who's burdened with their lover" she sighed in exasperation it was useless trying to reassure him at his worst. It's amazing how the smartest man she knew could be such a fool.

Her other hand met his cheek and pulled his head down so that her lips could reach his. He raised his hand to the back of her head in order to deepen the lip lock they shared.

She took the initiative of entering her tongue into his mouth. She experienced the unpleasant metallic taste of blood but it was over shadowed by the passion of the kiss. Sakura was the one to pull away their hot breaths fanning against each other's face. She unexpectedly walked into the bedroom. Her broad feminine hips swaying as she sauntered. His eyes roamed her figure until she was out of sight.

"Coming?"

He hoped from the beginning of his plan that it would get easier the closer it came to his conclusion. But now with her he knew it would be physical although emotionally he didn't how he was supposed to handle it.

Xxx's & Ooo's

I strolled out into the hallway it was down and I left Itachi sleeping peacefully. Even though my future goal was to be a strong Kunoichi, I never imagined my life to be so complicated. I honestly didn't know how I was going to get through. The love triangle really didn't help either. That's another thing I didn't expect as well. Having Sasuke approach me sexually, not even as an infatuated pre-teen when I was star struck by him. What I wanted was romance even though I didn't know what that was.

But I'm sure, as sure as I was naïve at that time that if a thirteen year old Sasuke Uchiha came to me with the proposal of making love, I just might've said yes.

As of now I'm still unsure.

I stopped walking after realizing that I've lost myself in corridors of the base. I heard faint talking going on. It was obviously more than one person considering the voices. The first thing that came to mind was why someone would be up so early.

The second was why were there two of them. I masked my chakra as quickly as I could. This wasn't upon a few rogue Nin. It was a base filled of elite S-class Shinobi. The slightest fault and I would be detected.

I performed the hand signs necessary for the jutsu I had in mind.

"Blossoming Henge jutsu!" a flutter of cherry blossoms now in the place of Sakura flowed to the ceiling and crept under the crack to the next room.

"Do you think she's ready to handle it?"

"I have my doubts and that's why I'm going to send you out early and privately"

From on top of the ceiling Sakura watched the brother she has learned to love and trust over the few years and one of the men she has grew accustomed to living and fighting with.

"As soon as the previous group returns I want you and Itachi to go" Pein spoke out clearly enough to be heard. Itachi's longtime partner soaked in the information given to him.

He raised his eyebrow in questioning, his blue forehead creasing forming wrinkles.

"Are you sure" he asked. He seemed reluctant in the task that was given to him.

"Yes she will accept it. I'm doing this for her benefit as well as the rest of the world" his voice beamed in the confidence of the leader he was. The words that came from his mouth, he undoubtedly believed were true.

"Sooner or later we will need the nine tails and I've decided on sooner" my eyes could have popped out of my socket right then and there. He was stepping up his plans faster than I anticipated. I wasn't ready, it wasn't time yet. Everything has been such a mess that I had no time to concentrate to perfect my own ace under my sleeve.

"Alright then as soon as the younger Uchiha returns we'll set off" Pein nodded in acknowledgement of Kisame's understanding.

Xxx's & Ooo's

Kisame exited the room since are discussion was over. I was dead set on my decision, the war I witnessed that orphaned me as a child did that for me. It destroyed my normalcy and since then I've had a goal that I am determined to succeed. World peace and the measures I'm taking to achieve are required. As I was walking out my eye caught something, a thing so miniscule that I almost missed.

There was a single fallen cherry blossom petal at my feet. I stared at it and I certainly didn't know for how long. I raised one of my feet and brought it back down crushing the petal under the ball of my foot, then moved on.

Xxx's & Ooo's

The wind blew gently clouds moved by slowly in the blue sky. A naturally pleasant fragrance was spread throughout the open air. Grass, flowers and herbs teased my skin and cushioned my body upon the hard ground. My eyes lazily kept open. Cloud watching was a habit picked up from Shikamaru in my days back in Konoha but it wasn't a habit to him. It was a hobby, a stress reliever. My body naturally directed me to a lovely open field like the one Ino and I picked flowers in, Ino, more memories. The life style of a thousand secrets and twice the amount of problem started to take its toll on my mind and body.

My barely open eyes then became half lidded but then they closed. I didn't have the energy to keep them up. I told myself I was resting. Only resting for a minute, Naruto could wait a minute; he probably wouldn't even need me. It was me who savings so I was going to rest for just a minute passed. After that minute passed I wondered when I became such a good liar that I was even able to deceive myself.

Well I guess that was the way of the ninja.

Xxx's & Ooo's

I rushed through the halls of the base headed for my shared room. It was empty when I entered it. My rate quickened. They weren't supposed to leave until Sasuke arrived. They couldn't have left for Naruto yet. They just couldn't have, there was one way to know for sure so that hopefully I could rest my mind in ease.

I ran as fast as I could, I needed a confirmation. I yanked open the door to the room I so desperately speeded off too.

I felt like dropping to my knees and crying my eyes out. I never felt this weak like when I was a genin than in the last few seconds.

"Sakura" Sasuke weakly called out my name in his bed.

"Oh Naruto" I replied softly back


	10. Chapter 9

C-9

With tears in her eyes she walked over to Sasuke's bed' her steps as silent as her. His onyx eyes looked up at her weakly.  
>He breathed out her name again "Sakura"<br>"Let me heal you" her voice was raspy years of hard training to hide her emotions hadn't came in handy today. The tears finally escaped her eyes as her hands glowed green and hovered over Sasuke's body. Sasuke stretched his arm out to caress her cheek. Sakura flinched, hesitant towards the sign of comfort from him. His thumb wiped her cheeks dry. She leaned her face into his touch.

No words were exchanged for the time that passed as they remained in this intimate position . She depleted her chakra until every scratch on his body was gone. With all of his regained strength Sasuke sat up his hand returned to his side for leverage.  
>"I need to go after itachi for Na-" her unfinished sentenced hung in the air but the name of his brothers' escaping so easily from her lips was enough for him to hear. Her eyes drifted close and she felt her body being laid down to the soft bed but before she was totally overcome by unconsciousness she heard for the second time in her life .<br>"Thank you"

X's & O's

When she awoken she had no idea what time it was or how much of it had past. There was a small window that showed off the hues of orange, red and pink in the sky. The sun was setting, she now had an idea of the time but what day was it?.  
>She needed to finalize her plan. She just hoped that nothing unchangeable happened.<br>Sakura quickly got up from the bed which she was resting on. She walked down the many halls of the hideout her destination clear.  
>She barged in to the room without so much as a word not surprising the orange haired man sitting to a desk for he had long sensed her flared chakra.<br>"What is it that has you so upset?" He asked concerned which to her he had no more right to be.  
>"You know exactly why" she accused<br>"I'm sad to say that I do not"  
>"You sent Itachi after him"<br>Pein's eyes narrowed considerably "you knew what this organization was about before you joined you should have anticipated this day, and to my knowledge you have out grown your bond for the Kyuubi"  
>"I did anticipate this but not so soon and it is not as easy for me to do away with my bonds as it is to a certain Uchiha and it is Naruto and not Kyuubi"<br>"your a tad too late imouto, tell me this what day is it?" Her eyes widened and she struggled for an answer because she knew what he meant by what he said.  
>Her feet barely resting on the floor, she sped by her hair whipping her in the face as a result. Tears stung in the corner of her eyes. Crying was something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. She became strong so she would never have to cry, to never watch their backs again but most importantly to be the one to protect.<p>

She recognized his bright orange jumpsuit immediately. His body laid there on the floor lifeless and still. She didn't know what she felt exactly there were tons of strong of emotions attacking her but she couldn't freeze now she prepared for this she just hoped she wasn't too late. There was no telling how long it had been she needed to move quickly.

She used one of the techniques taught to her by the slug Sannin. She pooled her chakra into her arms and hoisted Naruto carefully on her shoulder.

She had been running quietly for miles now and she was now halfway there towards her destination. A strong explosion's backlash westward in the depths of the forest unexpectedly threw her and the vacant body of the once joyous youth on their back. She lifted herself up slowly from the powerful impact and her eyes scanned the forest.  
>''Naruto!'' Her voice shouted panicked and worried. His body looked similar to the way she had found him, a fallen ninja at battle. She sensed the two strong yet familiar chakra signatures at battle . She set him against a tree trunk carefully.<p>

She raced to the now very dangerous spot she was asking for trouble but she was certain that these two men wouldn't hurt her, her only true concern was that if she could make it back to Naruto fast enough with chakra to spare for what she had in mind.

Sakura saw Itachi and Sasuke their faces frightened her, the killing intent in the air even more so. They were so focused that they had not even noticed her. Next thing she knew they both charged at each other with monster-ish figures surrounding them like chakra. She Then acted quickly she had too, her hands couldn't move faster to make the correct signs if she wanted.  
>X's &amp; O's<br>Everything was white except for the pink floor beneath them.  
>"What is this, how can your sharingan work on me?" Sasuke questioned<br>''Not me brother''  
>Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. He took the slightest step backward as he moved to look around and he heard the sound of something crushing under his feet. He looked down and realized what he thought to be a pink floor was actually numerous petals of a Sakura flower. He closed hi eyes in realization.<br>''Sakura''  
>''Sakura!"<br>She appeared out of nowhere this was not doujutsu it was clearly a genjutsu that she created personally to use on enemies.  
>'' I can't stand aside and watch as you two try and kill each other"<br>''He murdered my family and you want me to just forget while I'm so close to my revenge!'' Sasuke screamed at her his volume fueled by his rage.  
>''Sasuke there's things you need to know things that itachi needs to tell you''<br>''Enough Sakura its time to for one of us to end' kai!" Sasuke tried to release the jutsu in frustration.  
>''That won't work, Itachi you need to tell him the truth. Your plan hasn't worked exactly the way you intended you look at the cloak that adorns his back"<br>The lovers eyes met a struggle in them both  
>"You have to for his happiness and future tell him but I won't be here to hear you I have to save a friend" with that said the pinkette faded out<br>''You must listen" Itachi's strong voice boomed in the quiet, Sasuke's eyes narrowed in the defiance but he was curious now so he would obey.  
>''You can consider my open ears and mind as a last request"<br>''Indeed''  
>X's &amp; O's<p>

She laid his still form on the cold cave floor she removed her akatsuki cloak from her person and folded it to rest under his blonde head it scorned her to have it on her body let alone have it touch Naruto's but she needed his head levelled.  
>"Sakura encased healer!'' Cherry blossoms covered the his body entirely from head to toe.<br>The flowers glowed a faint green-blue similar to the chakra of its inventor. Healing all of the battle wounds most likely earned in the battle to capture the Kyuubi jinchuriki.  
>"Gedo art of rinne rebirth" Sakura was using the ability to revive Naruto. She saw his bright soul reenter his body from the wide mouth king of hell, it mesmerized her. The pink petals scattered away from him. Her hands shakily unzipped his jacket. She pressed her head on his chest waited patiently to see if her efforts prevailed.<br>In her mind a clock ticked and tocked as she waited for her confirmation. Then she heard it the faint sound of a heartbeat, she felt his chest move.

Now there was only one thing left for her to do and this was the most dangerous of all. her earlier stunt took a bit out of her especially with non existent practice in that technique but this she needed all that she had.  
>"Outer path!" Attempting to access and control the demonic statue of the outer path from such a distance would no doubt be a danger to her health, Naruto and her surroundings. Hopefully Pein had not yet put it into action, he was also much more experienced then her. The last thing of her kekkei gennkai that she learned was the deva path. At least she didn't have to g through all the troubles the organization had to to possesses the jinchuuriki.<br>The cave was surrounded with light blue light. Hand signs were made and She lifted up his shirt and pressed her palms against his firm stomach.  
>She heard the clanking of chains and roaring but paid it no mind she knew that the demon soul could not do much because she was in control. His flaring chakra burned at her skin.<p>

"Sakura encased healer" she used her own jutsu on herself to heal her while she performed other actions.  
>"Reaper death seal!" and then the final step she just hoped that she didn't die from this like she planned and if she did. Then she died protecting Naruto and Konoha.<br>''Eight triagram seal!'' after Naruto was once again the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi her body just fell.  
>X's &amp; O's<br>The crunch of the earth under one's feet was loud in the silence of the occupied cave. The two former teammates laid unconscious and defenseless towards the intruder.  
>They stepped closer to the rosette kunoichi, using the heel of their foot turned her body receiving a full frontal display. Sakura's face flinched, she was slowly coming to. Her eyes fluttered open and her vision was blurry, she could make out what she believed to be a human figure. At least she was alive she couldn't believe keeping up a constant healing on her body helped her escape death's claws. Although the after effects of using so many powerful jutsus was chakra depletion and her body being so weak that she couldn't even roll over.<br>"Wake up!, I want you to look at me when I end you" a shrill voice yelled filled with emotion. Her eyes focused on the kunoichi, if there was one thing that usually stood out about her it was her crazy red hair but today it was the glinting kunai she held strongly in her two hands.  
>"I see the way he looks at you, its the way I want him to look at me and I have no clue why. Not only are yountaken but the man your with is his brother and the target of his vendetta!" Karin stepped closer deep hatred clouded in her eyes.<p>

she continued "I was there in the forest I watched how you stopped them, how could you do that!. He's never even considered my safety when it came to seeking out his revenge!. He picked me, he left you!" Sakura could only watch, she guessed there was no escaping death after all considering by the weapon in Karin's hand that she knew her exact intentions.  
>"Sasuke-kun has to love me and your in the way of that!". She raised her arms up and brought them down just as quickly to strike, Sakura gently closed her eyes prepared.<br>"Ugh!"  
>Her emerald eyes reopened to find Karin on the floor grasping her arm in pain the kunai nearby.<br>''Are you okay" she followed the voiced to its owner finding itachi and sasuke surprisingly together and neither near death. Sasuke read the expression clearly seeing as she had no strength to hide her emotions.  
>''He told me''<br>"Sasuke-kun, I only wanted you to care about like you did when we first met" the moment between the trio was interrupted by the female in pain.  
>"I suggest you find someone else to fulfil your want and never approach me again you've outlast your usefulness"<p>

Itachi strutted towards me and lifted me up in his arms cradling me, sasuke did the same to Naruto with the exception carrying him over his shoulder like a sack.  
>They both walked out leaving Karin to herself and then took to the trees hopping at the fastet rate they could with the extra weight. Itachi looked down at me then chose to speak.<br>"I'm guessing that we cannot return to base with the now very alive jinchuriki, I'm sorry by the way please understand that I had no opportunity to let him go and I could not bare to kill Kisame. I had full confidence in you and the jutsu you developed but please from now try not to put your life in outstanding danger again.  
>Sakura managed a smile for him and for the first time since she's been awake spoke out hoarsely.<br>"I'll make no promises"  
>"I want to thank you also maybe if he knew before he left or Orichimaru or if I tried talking to the clan and wasn't so loyal things would be different." She caressed his face with her hand and brought his head down for a quick peck.<br>"So, whats are next move?" She asked him  
>"Konoha" Sasuke answered<br>"Perfect"

IMPORTANT READ PLEASE!

Wow that took a lot out of me which explains the long queue plus I had exams so it took my vacay to finish this which I just did. I'm posting this at 1:40am Christmas morning. There's not much left after this I think it'll be one last chapter

I hope you guys love this chap because this took a lot of Naruto Wikipedia, YouTube, brain storming, last minute changes to original plans to try and get this to make sense and Chicago vids for inspiration I love me some Roxie, Mama and Kelly  
>To those who are die hard Naruto fans like me who've been watching since damn I can't remember I'm sorry for any mistakes in narulogic.<br>Anyway enjoy  
>U_a_H<p> 


End file.
